1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of technology with which the invention is concerned is digital logic testing apparatus. Such apparatus has utility in the construction of prototypes, production, maintenance and repair of digital circuits and electronic equipment such as computers, peripherals and control units.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
The capabilities of analog electric circuits are altogether different from the characteristics of the digital logic circuit testing apparatus constituting the invention, and applicant is unaware of any similar apparatus. The apparatus which is most closely related is the "Logic Tester" of Kokuyo Electric Co. in Japan, which only detects logic levels and positive and negative pulses. This equipment, however, does not automatically sense the floating logic level, count positive and negative pulses, measure any range of pulse widths, or perform other testing operations which can be performed with the apparatus of the invention.